Election Day
"Election Day" is the first single by Arcadia, released from the album So Red the Rose by Capitol-EMI-Parlophone in October 1985. About the song The song was written and performed by Arcadia, a pop group formed in 1985 by Simon Le Bon, Nick Rhodes and Roger Taylor of Duran Duran, during a break in that band's schedule. When Smash Hits published the lyrics in their magazine, they published the complete lyric, which included a verse that was subsequently dropped from the released version of the song: "Don't even try to induce, In all my restrain there's no hesitation" "All the signs on the loose 'cause sanity's rare this end of the hard day" "Shadows are crawling out of the subway" "Any way that you choose in every direction just to confuse me" The song features James Bond A View to a Kill actress Grace Jones contributing vocals. Music video The dark and moody video - with Gothic imagery inspired by Jean Cocteau's 1946 film, La Belle et la Bête - was shot in and around Paris in late September 1985. It was directed by Roger Christian. B-sides, bonus tracks and remixes There were many mixes of "Election Day" that were completed (and rumor has it there are still more that remain unreleased) but for the most part, there are a total of six known mixes: *Single Version (aka 7" Mix) *The Consensus Mix *She's Moody And Grey, She's Mean And She's Restless *Cryptic Cut (No Voice) *An Early Rough Mix *Cryptic Mix (aka Fact and Story Mix) Of these, the most difficult to find was the UK promotional-only "Cryptic Mix (aka 'Fact and Story Mix')". It was released on a single-sided, unlabeled 12" single to the UK clubs. Nick and Simon have referred to this mix as the 'Cryptic Mix', and should not be confused with the 'Cryptic Cut (No Voice)' which lacks the political spoken-word dialogue near the end of the tune. It eventually surfaced on the remix bootleg Heaven's Eyes. "She's Moody And Grey, She's Mean And She's Restless", is an instrumental version of "Election Day". The title comes from the first verse. It was released as a B-side on both the 12" and 7" singles. 'An Early Rough Mix' was released as a B-side track on "The Flame" 12" single. This was the first Duran Duran related single to have more than one remix of the lead track, a trend that would continue on "Notorious" a year later. Covers, samples, & media references "Election Day" is still commonly used during televised coverage of elections in the United States. This is also the only Arcadia song that has been performed live. On Duran Duran's ''Strange Behaviour Tour'', they did a medley of "Election Day" and The Power Station single "Some Like It Hot". This medley has been called "Maximum Big Surprise" on various bootlegs. Track listing 7": Parlophone / NSR 1 (UK) #"Election Day" (Single Version) - 4:30 #"She's Moody And Grey, She's Mean And She's Restless" - 4:28 *B-side is an instrumental version of "Election Day" 12": Parlophone / 12 NSR 1 (UK) #"Election Day" (Consensus Mix) - 8:39 #"Election Day" (Single Version) - 4:30 #"She's Moody And Grey, She's Mean And She's Restless" - 4:28 12": Parlophone / 12 NSRA 1 (UK) #"Election Day" (Cryptic Cut No Voice Mix) - 8:27 #"Election Day" (Single Version) - 4:30 #"Election Day" (Consensus Mix) - 8:39 12": Parlophone / PSLP393 (UK) #"Election Day" (Cryptic Mix aka Fact and Story Mix) - 9:06 *1-sided UK promotional test pressing Other appearances Albums: *''So Red the Rose'' (1985) *So Red the Rose (2 CD Set and DVD)'' (2010)'' Singles: *"The Flame" (1986) Videos: *''The Making of Arcadia'' (1987) Personnel Arcadia are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums With: *Grace Jones - vocals Also credited: *Alex Sadkin - producer and engineer Lyrics Wild kind of look to the day Opening eyes impale neon flickers She moon she turning away The city's her slave but he's cheating his mistress She's moody and gray She's mean and she's so restless (so restless) All over you as they say Rumours or rivals yell at the strike force Hi guys, by the way Are you aware you're being illegal It's making your saviour behaviour look evil 'scuse my timing but say How d'you fit in with this flim, flam and judy Maximum big surprise Your smile is something new I pull my shirt off and pray We're sacred and bound To suffer the heatwave Pull off my shirt and pray We're coming up on re-election day Stretching my luck down the way To your invitation stretching my body Use your intuitive play 'cause maybe we have more play time than money Maximum big surprise She knows something new I pull my shirt off and pray I'm saving myself To suffer the heatwave Pull off my shirt and pray We're coming up on re-election day By roads and backways A lover's chance downwind Cut open murmurs and sounds Becalm hands on the skin Carry further oh... Entangled strands all sing Saving some time to slip away We could die oh... Shouldn't be asking Wild and scheming Could be my election day Maximum big surprise Your smile is something new I pull my shirt off and pray We're sacred and bound To suffer the heatwave Pull off my shirt and pray We're coming up on re-election day Re-election day See also *Discography 4: Arcadia *Duran Duran discography featuring Arcadia Category:Arcadia songs Category:Singles by related bands